


Could Never Get You Out

by indigogreyx



Series: Spamon Crossover [1]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard, The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Married Couple, Parenthood, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigogreyx/pseuds/indigogreyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rebellion is over and Voldemort has fallen in the Capitol, Spencer finds herself with a life she never knew she wanted...but now, she finds she sort of wants it forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Never Get You Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pr1nc3ssp34ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr1nc3ssp34ch/gifts).



> This was inspired by the Damon/Spencer pairing in thecrossovergames RP on Tumblr. Because they are so horrendously heartbreaking and beautiful and similar and I will never get over it. Thank you, Rogue.
> 
> This takes place in the Hunger Games universe where Voldemort runs the world, but that's really not mentioned much. Spencer and Damon are both vampires, and Sterek is only mentioned once, so if you came to see that, I apologize, because they really should be included in every fic ever. Unfortunately only brief mentions of smut, but that probably won't last in future stuff.

They didn’t get married. Not in the typical sense: no white dress, no party, no rings. But they promised eternity between their words, and they marked themselves with something almost as permanent as the impressions they’d left upon each other. Spencer with his fang marks over where her heart would be, two small black dots that looked like her moles from far off. And Damon with a feather the size of her hand between his shoulder blades, that hid and reemerged when his back shifted a certain way. Burned into their skins, because vampires healed, but both knew they never would without the other. And, let’s face it, tattoos last longer than rings anyway.

They’re stingy with their words. Don’t toss out an “I love you” when the other leaves for work, or play, or whatever else they’re doing, but when it’s dark and silent and he’s rocking into her, they let it fall. Over and over, like a wheel of water, and it’s in those moments that they know they mean it. They don’t always have to say it: the way her hand ghosts over his as she passes or how he opens the door as she showers just to lean against the frame. That says more to them than eight tiny letters could ever hope to hold. And they like that. They like each other.

Then Rosie comes along. And it’s true, it isn’t something Spencer wanted, but she saw the sadness behind his eyes for years before she could finally convince him. Because it’s not something she wants to make him happy, it’s something she wants _because_ of him, and how they find a child with eyes almost as bright as his she doesn’t know. They still aren’t sure where she came from, all dark curls and pale skin and evil grins just like theirs, but Spencer wonders in those moments if maybe there is something bigger out there. And the girl acts _just_ like Damon, nothing like Spencer, though when he hears her say that he calls it blasphemy and insists she might as well be her sister.

And maybe she should be. Because Damon being a dad is weird, but Spencer mothering is even _weirder_ , and Spencer prefers to think of herself as the father’s much younger girlfriend who’s really not going anywhere, kid, but that manages to make her cringe all at once so she mostly doesn’t think about it. But she can’t deny the way her stomach flips when Damon calls her “Mommy.” Offhandedly, to Rosie, when he thinks Spencer’s out of earshot or he forgets, and it makes her lip quiver and her hands itch to grab him and kiss him, but she doesn’t and instead clenches her fists at her sides. Later, he comes in, Rosie running to meet him at the door and Spencer cooking a meal far too big for any five-year-old. Fit for a family. He gives her an amused look, and she shrugs, giving Rosie her dinner and throwing the rest out without ceremony.

Rosie calls her Spencer, mostly, because that’s what she prefers. But when the little girl falls and scrapes her knee and cries for Mommy, because tough babes need love too, Spencer can’t help the welling in her throat and has to stop herself from crying when she scoops the little thing up and soothes her with her arms. She doesn’t baby her. Doesn’t talk to her in a high squeaky voice or avoid hard questions with sugarsweet answers, but she does hesitate with stern eyes before pulling the girl in gently by the back of her neck. She places a kiss on her forehead when Rosie sits on the counter, swinging her legs and admiring her new lime green bandage, and Spencer just watches with a furrowed brow because when had this become exactly what she wanted?

They’re waiting until she’s seventeen to decide, although the little cretin has already made up her mind on her own. She draws pictures of the three of them standing together, blood smeared across their mouths, and it’s oddly adorable despite being (hopefully) slightly off-kilter. Still, the little girl with bright blue eyes seems to understand it better than most _people_ do, and she wants to be with them forever. “Just wait until her teenage years,” Spencer warns, and Damon coughs when he laughs.

But it’s moments when they’re lazy in bed, the little menace running and jumping into the covers, that Spencer sees her life and she takes it. Being a half-mom half-teenager-who-still-hasn’t-learned-to-stop-cursing-around-the-children, having staring contests with Rosie when Damon’s still getting ready upstairs, conspiring with the little girl to torment Damon or love on him, both of which are equally rewarding.

And when Rosie’s visiting Derek and Stiles’s girl whom, let’s be honest, she completely terrorizes, Damon reminds her they’ll be young forever as he buries himself inside and swears to never leave. _You can’t_ , she thinks, pressing words inside kisses to his temple when he tries to catch his breath on top of her. _I could never get you out._


End file.
